Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{29}{100} \times -\dfrac{21}{25} \times -0.4 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{29}{100} = -0.29$ $ -\dfrac{21}{25} = -0.84$ Now we have: $ -0.29 \times -0.84 \times -0.4 = {?} $ $ -0.29 \times -0.84 \times -0.4 = -0.09744 $